sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Νύσσος
Νύσσος Nyssus, Νύσος, Νίσος Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα Γης Ονόματα Ελληνικής Γλώσσας ]] - Αρσενικό όνομα που συναντάται σε διάφορες γλώσσες. - Το αντίστοιχο θηλυκό είναι "Νύσσα" (ή Νύσα ή εκφυλιστικά Νίσα). Ετυμολογία Τυπικά, το όνομα "Νύσσος", είναι Ελληνικής προέλευσης και σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "[[]]", πιθανότερα όμως είναι Μικρασιατικής. Ονομασία * Λατινικά (Latin): Nysa * Αγγλικά (English): Nysa * Γερμανικά (German): http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Γαλλικά (French): http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ιταλικά (Italian): http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ισπανικά (Spanish): http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Πορτογαλικά (Portuguese): http://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Ρωσικά (Russian): http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/ * Αραβικά (Arabian): http://ar.wikipedia.org/wiki/ Ηγεμονίδες *Νύσσα , θυγατέρα Αρισταίου, τροφός του θεού Διονύσου. Καππαδοκία *Νύσσα, βασίλισσα της Καππαδοκίας, σύζυγος του Αριαράθου Ε' και μητέρα του Αριαράθου ΣΤ'. Ασιατικός Πόντος *Νύσσα η Πρεσβύτερη, βασίλισσα του Πόντου, σύζυγος του Φαρνάκη Α'. *Νύσσα (αδελφή Μιθριδάτη ΣΤ'), πριγκίπισσα του Πόντου. *Νύσσα η Νεώτερη, θυγατέρα Μιθριδάτη ΣΤ', πριγκίπισσα του Πόντου. Βιθυνία *Νύσσα, η Πρεσβύτερη, βασίλισσα της Βιθυνίας, σύζυγος του Νικομήδη Γ' και μητέρα του Νικομήδη Δ' (έτερο όνομα Αριστονίκη)). *Νύσσα η Νεώτερη, θυγατέρα Νικομήδου Δ', πριγκίπισσα της Βιθυνίας. Πόλεις * Νύσσα η Ελικωνίς, παρά τον Ελικώνα. Με διάσημο ναό Διονύσου (~ Σχολιαστής Ιλιάδας, 508 και Στράβων) * Νύσσα, κώμη παρά το όρος Νυσσήιο, εξ ής έλαβε ονομασία ο Διόνυσος (~ Σχολιαστής Οδύσσειας). Το όρος αναφέρεται στην Οδύσσεια (ζ, 133) αλλά και Θεστίδιο * Νύσσα (Nesa) Καππαδοκίας. The site of Nyssa has been identified as near the modern town of Harmandalı, Ortaköy district, Aksaray province, in south-central Turkey. The archaeological site consists of two tells, named Büyükkale (big castle) and Küçükkale (little castle), located 2 km to the north of Harmandalı. Another proposed location associates it with the modern city of Nevşehir, but modern scholarship has cast serious doubt on this. William Smith placed the town at a village, not otherwise mentioned, called Nirse or Nissa and said that it was anciently in a district called Muriane, not far from the river Halys.5 * Νύσσα, πόλη Καρίας (= πρώην Άθυμβρα και Πυθόπολις) (~ Στράβων παρά το όρος Μεσσωγίδα, σε παραπόταμο του Μαίανδρου)) * [[Νύσσα \Παλαιστίνη|Νύσσα ( = Σκυθόπολις) (= πρώην Βαισωνία), πόλη Κοίλης Συρίας, σύγχρονο Μπετ Σε'αν, Ισραήλ. * Νύσσα πόλη Αραβίας (~ Σχολιαστής Αριστοφάνους) και Ευριπίδης, Βάκχες 521) * Νύσσα Αιθιοπίας (εκεί η θυγατέρα Αρισταίου ανέθρεψε τον Διόνυσο (~ Διόδωρος Γ', 70) (Ηρόδοτος 2, 146)) * Νύσσα Ινδίας (εκεί παρά το όρος Μηρός, ανατράφηκε ο Διόνυσος (~ Αρριανός, Ανάβασις, 1)) * Νύσσα, Αιγύπτου και ομώνυμο όρος πλησίον Σεβρωνίδας Λίμνης (~ Απολλώνιος Ρόδιος, Β, 1218 και Απολλόδωρος α,6,3) * Νύσσα (~ Σχολιαστής Ευριπίδου, Φοίνισσες) Παράλια πόλη πλησίον Αιγών, απέναντι από την Ανδηδόνα. * Νύσσα όρος Νυσήιο, πλησίον Κονδαίας, πλησίον Λάρισας * Νύσσα, και στις Νάξο, Θεσσαλία, Μακεδονία, Ηδωνίδα περί το Παγγαίο, Κιλικία, Λυδία, Λιβύη (~ Ησύχιος) Το όνομα Νάξος πρέπει να προήλθε από Νύσσα = Ναϊσσός. * Νύσσα Παρθίας, Asaak, πόλη του Τουρκμενιστάν * Νύσσα Λυκίας * Νύσσα Λιβύης, Mt. Nysa in Libya; Jebel Nafusa, Tripoli * Νύσα Ηδωνίδας (και κατ' επέκταση Μακεδονίας) Υποτίθεται ότι ο Όμηρος το ταυτίζει με το όρος Παγγαίο με την Νύσα * Νύσσα Καυκάσου (~ Ευστάθιος) Όνομα σύγχρονων πόλεων * Nisa Πορτογαλίας * Nysa Πολωνίας * Nisa, Αζεμπαϊτζάν * Nesa Καρμανίας Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ονοματοθεσία *Ηγεμονικά Ονόματα Γης *Ονόματα Ελληνικής Γλώσσας *ονομασία *όνομα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ]